Mariko Nagato
"Everyone is definitely loving the way how I dance! It sure brightens my heart!" Mariko Nagato (長門真理子, Nagato Mariko) is the main character and heroine of Yare Yare Mariko!. She is a well-known student at Hajikoru High School for being a dancer, a happy-go-lucky-girl, an Otaku and even a Gamer Girl. She is the older sister of Lekki Nagato and lives in her two-story house around in Tokyo. Nicknamed "Mariko-Chan" by most of her fans, she is an eccentric but friendly and serves as the 5th mascot of Sprocket Rocket Entertainment. Personality Mariko is lovable and friendly, but sarcastic at times. She is intelligent and a hard-worker, which she gets her grades up. Sometimes, she jokes with her friends in a funny type of way, such as if they like someone. However, she is very good at roasting, and unlike her friend, Wariko, she always crams for the tests the night before they happen, instead of studying ahead. She is addicted to Anime, Manga, and Mature video games due to her father's influence. She calls herself a "savage" by roasting her friends, especially Wariko, who always gets mad at her. Mariko is an athletic girl who has done P.E. and must be a hard-worker as well as her grades. Appearance Mariko's appearance is mostly the savage type. She is shorter than everyone else in the Yare Yare Mariko series, except Lekki Nagato and Gisutara Takahaku, and is flat-chested, unlike most of her friends. She has long, shiny dirty blonde hair and pink sleepy eyes. Mariko, however, also has tanned-skin, a large ahoge, a split lip that gives her a catlike smile, and a small mole under her eye. Biography Mariko lives with her father, Kitanuki Nagato. Her mother, Rikka Nagato died shortly after she was born. When she graduated 10th Grade and transferred to Hajikoru High School, she met Walekki Ekumankoi, Wariko Ekumankoi and Bakstere Takahaku. In order to fund her interests, Mariko had a part-time job at a cosplay cafe in Akihabara where she cosplays Nikoru from The Astonishment Of Nikoru Kagamucho. A little later, a girl named Lekki Nagato, Mariko's sister, reunites with the Nagato family after Kazuya Hijinoku's place burnt down. Trivia *Mariko was originally created since June 12, 2015 and originally had brown hair, brown eyes, an actual mouth and wore Mario's outfit. **She was originally an inspiration from Super Mario, Anime and even dancing to every music. However, around June 2017, she was given a different outfit, which she wore a red tank-top where her stomach shows, white gloves, dark blue short-shorts, brown thigh-socks and brown heels. *By the time 2018 began, Mariko was given dirty blonde hair, pink eyes, white cropped t-shirt, black / purple gloves, black knee-shorts, and pink and black / purple boots until around April 2018, she had her new and full design, which is pink, sleepy eyes, a split lip that gives her a catlike smile, a small mole under her eye and wears a schoolgirl uniform, which she is now an inspiration from Lucky Star's Konata Izumi. **For casual outfits she wears, she wears a red long-sleeved t-shirt with a black star on it, dark blue short-shorts and black knee socks. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yare Yare Mariko! Characters Category:Sprocket Rocket Entertainment Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anime and Manga Characters